PDKT! Valentine 1
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Yuuya ganteng begini masa tidak ada yang kasih pernyataan cinta? PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Friend-ship, Humor, semi-Romance.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Yuuya & Aster.**_

 _ **Warning: Poor!Yuuya, OOC, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, roman picisan lebay di bawah umur.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Haloooh~ lama tidak berjumpa dengan PDKT! Series**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Valentine 1**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Di hari kasih sayang.

Yuuya selalu berwajah masam.

Alasan?

COKELAT TENTU SAJA.

Ya, ampun. Sejak pagi sampai pulang dari _You Show Duel School_ mengapa banyak sekali suasana pink-pink _lope-lope_? Kopelan di mana-mana, bentuk hati bertebaran, promo diskon cokelat menyakiti mata.

 _Kokoro_ Yuuya perih!

Tidak, Yuuya bukannya tidak mendapat cokelat. Yuuya dapat, kok. Dari Yuzu, Serena, Youko, Mitchie, sampai Mieru. Tetapi yang memberinya cokelat, hanya sebatas sahabat. Eh, kecuali Mieru.

Betapa murkanya Yuuya melihat sepasang anak remaja sebayanya malu-malu ketika si gadis memberikan cokelat pada cowoknya. Mengapalah tidak terjadi pada Yuuya?!

Selesai makan malam, terbawa rasa bete, Yuuya mengurung diri di kamar main game. Tumpukan cokelat pemberian teman-temannya dibiarkan menganggur di atas meja belajar. Punya Mieru, nanti dicoba kasih ke Core, siapa tahu ada peletnya.

"Haaaaahh ...!" Desahan penuh rasa bosan dihembuskan keras-keras, _joy stick_ dibuang. Yuuya merasa capek sendiri.

Game dimatikan, lalu merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Bunyi berdebam terdengar nyaring. Yuuya meringis sendiri. Kedua lengan dilipat ke belakang kepala untuk dijadikan bantal, malas menggapai bantal di pojok ranjang.

Yuuya menguap lebar. Tetapi tak ada kantuk menerjang, cuma rasa bosan yang menumpuk. Huh, hari kasih sayang yang tidak menyenangkan. Tidak terjadi apapun yang spesial. Malah banyaknya pasangan yang mengumbar kemesraan membuatnya makin bete parah.

Yuuya ganteng begini masa tidak ada yang kasih pernyataan cinta?

Kemudian ...

Kening Yuuya berkerut. Tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan batang hidung tetangganya hari ini. Huh, terang saja. Kemarin Seto datang mengunjungi Aster. Pasti sepulang sekolah, Aster menyeret kakaknya ke toko buku terdekat atau menikmati cokelat panas di _Cafe Standart House_.

Pedihnya. Ditinggal gebetan. Sungguh, Yuuya tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia iri dengan Seto. Hanya dengan Seto seorang, Aster menunjukkan sikap manja dan lebih terbuka. Dengan yang lain, terutama Yuuya, jangan harap.

FAK.

Yuuya merengut tidak suka. Badan berguling ke samping, bantal ditarik membekap kepala. Pipi diisi udara sebanyak mungkin.

"... Ya ...! ... Uya ...!"

Ng? Suara apa itu?

"... Yuuya!"

Kedengarannya seperti suara ...

"Yuuya!"

Kak Aster!

Kelabakan, Yuuya spontan bangun. Nahas, karena tidak hati-hati, ia malah terjatuh ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdegum.

"Aduuuuh ...!" Berusaha menahan nyeri yang melanda, dengan sedikit membungkuk, Yuuya membuka kaca jendela.

Sosok Aster tampak diseberang, sedang berkacak pinggang. Hidungnya menghembuskan napas lega mendapati Yuuya akhirnya muncul. Dasar anak ini, dipanggil tidak menyahut.

"Kak Aster ...?"

"Akhirnya muncul juga. Ngapain, sih, kamu? Tidur?" hardik Aster.

"Umh ..., iya?" jawab Yuuya takut-takut sekaligus bingung karena tumben sekali Aster memanggilnya dari jendela begini.

"Dasar. Paling tidak matikan lampu kalau mau tidur. Tangkap!"

"Eh? Hwaaa!" Yuuya panik menangkap sesuatu yang dilempar Aster. Ia terjatuh di lantai, untungnya benda itu tertangkap. Dengan hati-hati, Yuuya melihatnya.

Sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan dilapisi aluminium.

Bengong.

"Apa ini?"

Aster berjalan masuk kembali ke kamarnya, siap menutup jendela. "Itu cokelat. Aku beli di supermarket bersama Kak Seto tadi. Mumpung promo diskon, banyak bonusnya."

Suntuk yang menumpuk lenyap disapu oleh emosi bermakna fuwa-fuwa. Bahkan Yuuya tidak merasa kecewa ketika Aster menutup jendela. Mengapa mendadak hati ini dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan indah memesona?

Ya, ampun. Yuuya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan senyum bahagia saat ini.

Sepertinya _valentine_ tahun ini tidak buruk juga.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
